


Fake Marriage Deckerstar One Shot

by dre_deckerstvr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Sad Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), deckerstar have a moment, i have no idea if Chloe knows or not but just pretend its neither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr
Summary: Chloe is invited to a family gathering by Penelope, Chloe’s mother. But one detail might change everything. Penelope hadn't told the family Chloe had divorced Dan and couldn't afford for the truth to come out. Luckily, Chloe was quick to improvise and brought Lucifer along. Thing is, the two weren't on good terms at the moment. I wonder how it’ll all go down.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Fake Marriage Deckerstar One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearesthearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearesthearts/gifts).



> Hello!! I never really made it clear at what point of the series this could take but lets just say its after Candy but before Pierce? Or after Pierce but as if Pierce never existed tbh? LMAO? Like tbh it would be better if it would be where Chloe already knows everything but at the same time idk. HSHSHSH I NEVER MADE IT CLEAR SORRY.  
> Sorry in advance for any typos!

Chloe’s day had been a mess. She was currently finishing up some paperwork from a previous case and Lucifer had made it literal hell for her to finish this case all together. He had taken it too personally as usual and made decisions almost costing her everything behind her back as usual, and then was too stubborn to admit his mistakes, as usual. The detective had enough with this, she had to say something and she was on her way to do so. 

“Lucifer, come here.” She said sternly, pointing at the ground to where she wanted him to stand. Lucifer, clueless, smiled charmingly and walked over. He stood straight and stared at the detective in front of him “Yes? Is it your apologies for not trusting me in this case, cuz if not I’ll be on my way” the devil said, a slight smug expression arising. 

Chloe grunted and shook her head, taking his arm to keep him there. “No, Lucifer. I’m not apologizing. I actually wish you could apologize for your behavior. You almost got our suspect killed-” she started and Lucifer interrupted “-but I didn't.” He said and Chloe glared at him. “Don’t interrupt me, I’m serious.” She scolded, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

“You were reckless and thoughtless. Doing things on your own as always. I can’t have a partner like that, Lucifer” she said and Lucifer’s joking expression fell flat. He stared seriously. “What are you saying, Detective?” He said, worriedly now. 

“What I’m saying is that I think you should go home and stay home. I don't need a partner if all I’m gonna do is fix all of your mishaps and then have to deal with your attitude. I mean, me apologizing to YOU?” Chloe said, starting to raise her voice. She even scoffed out a laugh and looked away, shaking her head as she tried to calm herself down. “That's all” she finished and started to walk away leaving Lucifer speechless. 

It took him a moment to process everything that happened. It went by so quickly. “Hold on, Detective, wait!” He tried but she had already walked away too far to care to stop and listen. 

——

Chloe’s keys rattled a bit as she struggled to open the door to her house, finally opening when she noticed it was already unlocked. This made Chloe anxious because she remembered clearly leaving the door locked when she left for work. She thought maybe Maze came around and was too careless to leave it unlocked as she walked inside and dropped her stuff on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Chloe” a voice spoke, startling Chloe into turning back and her defense reflexes automatically taking over, putting her hand on her gun immediately. But she then calmed down and sighed, changing her hand from her gun to her chest.

“Mom! Oh my god, you scared me” Chloe exclaimed and looked down at the floor, breathing in and out.

“Oh sorry, dear, I didn't mean to startle you. But I came in with a spare key that handsome man once gave me. I was waiting for you to come home” Penelope explained. Chloe raised her gaze at her mother and cursed when she mentioned “handsome man” who clearly was Lucifer. “Ugh, I’m gonna shoot him” Chloe said and started taking off her jacket. 

“Hey um, I did come for a reason” Penelope started and Chloe nodded. “Yeah, actually, I would like to know that, mom. Why are you here?” Chloe said a bit dryly.

“Very sweet of you as always but yes, I came here because your aunt is holding a family gathering and wanted me to invite you” Penelope said, fiddling with her shirt.

“But you hate her? Why would you actually go to a gathering where she is at?” Chloe questioned, walking around the house and picking random items to then place them somewhere else.

“Well, her and I had a talk recently and we are in good terms so I thought if I didn't go it would break that good terms we just built” Chloe’s mom explained, fixing her hair and sighing dramatically “And, having you there would be extra good because she would see that what I told her about you and I being good friends is true!” She added and Chloe stared at her in awe “You’re lying to her?” Chloe asked and Penelope glared at Chloe “It’s not lying if you weren't so… mean to me” she dismissed and walked away with her arms crossed. 

Chloe scoffed “I cannot deal with this right now, I had a stressful day already, okay?” Chloe said and sat on the couch, aggressively grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

“Ok but please, you know this is important. You know how long her and I had been on each other's throats and now we’re good! Finally! After so many years!” Penelope sat down next to her daughter, putting her hands together in a pleading way. Chloe gave her one look and turned away quickly. 

“Ok, I’ll think about it” Chloe said and Penelope whispered a yes. “Oh and by the way- I haven't told them you and Daniel got divorced” Penelope added and Chloe gasped, glaring at her mom. “What?! Why not?” Chloe asked and crossed her arms this time. 

“Because you know how judgmental that woman is!! She’d be all over me telling me how I didn't raise you right or something” Penelope’s words infuriated Chloe, making her stand again and stomp to the kitchen. 

“Honey! Please, I need you to come! And- I don’t know, pretend you two are still together?” Penelope suggested and Chloe looked at her as if she was crazy. Chloe was beyond belief, her mom could be so exhausting. “Mom! No?? I can’t do that! We separated for a reason, regardless of what that woman says.”

Penelope took a breath in and sighed “Please, Chloe. Again, this is very important! Its my sister, I haven't had a good relationship with her in years. Just one day? I can break the news later when she trusts me?” Penelope begged. 

Chloe gave her mom one last stare and sighed, scratching her head and shaking it. Chloe stood quiet for a few seconds, her mother beginning to get inpatient and making pleading noises. Chloe groaned and nodded “Yes, fine! I’ll.. call him later” she said, dropping her hands and hitting her thighs as she did. Penelope celebrated and hugged her daughter, smiling from ear to ear. Chloe stood stiff under her mother’s embrace and tried to tap her sides and then get out. Penelope rushed over to the door “I do have to go now, thank you so much, dear!! I’ll text you the details!” She shouted and ran off. When Chloe was finally alone she finally thought of it again, groaning and stomping to where her phone was. 

How did Lucifer give Penelope a spare key? How did he even get his? Why was today getting worse and worse? What more will happen? 

——

The next day went by normally, Chloe was on her way to work and she had bought a coffee beforehand. On the car ride, she kept practicing how she’d ask Dan to come with her to the family gathering thing, not even knowing how to explain Penelope scaring her in her house. 

The detective walked to her desk and rolled her eyes, shaking her head when she saw Lucifer sitting on her desk chair and quickly rising when he saw her coming.

“Lucifer I told you-” she started and Lucifer raised his hands in defense, stopping her. “Hold on, please listen to me, Detective” Lucifer asked and moved aside so she could sit down. Lucifer took another chair and sat next to her “I need a favor-” he said and immediately Chloe groaned and turned away, ignoring him. “I have bigger problems than a favor, Lucifer” she said and started using her computer.

“Oh? Do tell” Lucifer said and smiled, Chloe glared at him and scoffed “No, I will not. It’s personal. You, buddy, go home” Chloe ordered and Lucifer sighed in defeat. “Have you at least seen Dan around?” She added, looking nowhere and then glancing at Lucifer. 

Lucifer frowned “Are you replacing me with Detective Douche?” He asked, a bit offended. 

“No, I’m not replacing you I just need to ask him to do something… you know what- I’m saying too much. Go. Home!” Chloe said then emphasized home by smacking the desk with her fist. Lucifer was taken back with her actions. Why was she so mad at him? He didn't understand what he did wrong. Did he do anything wrong? 

“Detective-” Lucifer started, sighing and looking down when Dan walked by “Dan! Hold on!” Chloe shouted and stood up, walking away from Lucifer. Lucifer was left with his mouth open, unable to finish his sentence. He glared at Daniel from where he sat, swearing he’d break his back for interrupting the two. 

“Hey, Chloe, what’s up?” Dan stopped walking, turning to his ex wife. “Uh- I need to talk to you. Like, right now” Chloe said, a bit anxious on how she’d deliver the bomb. Dan sighed “Chloe, I don't have time. I’m on the verge of catching this guy and I cannot stop and chat. Talk later?” Dan expressed and Chloe frowned, scoffing and nodding “No yeah, of course. It’s nothing important, don’t worry” she said and started to walk off. Dan noticed it couldn’t have been just nothing but he couldn't afford to stop her. He took one last glance and walked off. 

Chloe sat on her chair aggressively and groaned, laying her head down on the desk and groaning some more. Lucifer just stared awkwardly, not knowing if that's his queue to actually leave or if he helped that would get him on her good side. He decided on the second one. 

“Uh- may I ask what just happened over there?” Lucifer asked, a bit hesitant. Chloe leaned back to glare at him and rolled her eyes, calming down a bit and faking a smile. “No, you may not. It’s none of your business.” She said and Lucifer sighed, defeated. “Worth a try. Now, will you tell me as Lucifer your best friend or Lucifer as your partner?” He asked and Chloe gave him a disbelief expression. “Best friend-?” She started and Lucifer chuckled “Yes yes, now. Tell me, what is it?” He asked, looking at her with genuine interest. 

Chloe looked away and then back at him and gave in. “Fine, I have nothing to lose.-” she said and Lucifer smirked, leaning back on his chair ready to listen. “My mom invited me to a family gathering and wants me to bring Dan because she didn't have the nerve to tell my family I divorced him” she explained as little as she could, scratching her temple. “Oh dear, that's awful. Are you going?” Lucifer asked and Chloe took a deep breath “Yeah, I am. She wants to make peace with my aunt and having me there would help apparently. But I couldn't talk to Dan because he’s busy” She explained, waving her hand is anger. “The reason you dumped him” Lucifer added and she laughed “Yes, exactly. I don't know what-” she started and then she stopped, her eyes widening. 

Lucifer noticed and leaned in “What is it? Your idea's light bulb is practically brighter than the silver city” he commented and Chloe ignored it, looking at him “Would you mind coming with me and pretending to be Dan?” She asked him and Lucifer made a disgusted face “Me? Dan?? That's preposterous!” He exclaimed and laughed dryly. 

Chloe then came back to reality and rolled her eyes “No yeah, of course. That was so dumb of me to ask you to help me” she said and shook her head. Lucifer then backtracked and leaned closer “No, no, wait- Actually I do want to help” he said, giving her a weak smile. Chloe glared at him “And what do you want in return?”

“Can't I just help my partner without anything in return?” Lucifer asked and made an expression as if he was smart. Chloe pffted “Yeah right, thats sooo you. Really, what do you want?” She asked, tapping her desk chair. Lucifer looked at her and held everything in his will to not say anything inappropriate. “I assure you I want nothing. Unless it’s sex, I’d be down-” he started and then cursed, not being able to hold back. Chloe groaned and looked away “You know what, forget it. Forget I even asked you” she said and pulled out some files. 

Lucifer chuckled and face palmed “Alright, I was joking. But then again, you do know I cannot lie” he said and Chloe raised her eyebrows sarcastically and read the inside of the file “Yeah, which is why I can ask someone else to do it” she said and Lucifer snatched the file of her hands, taking her attention. “Listen to me. I.. might have made a mistake and made you upset. Now I want to make it up to you. Anything will do, even if I have to pretend to be that dumb of a human” he said and Chloe wanted to comment on that but he kept speaking “So.. please. Let me help? How long will it be? A couple of hours? I can do that” he finished and Chloe snatched the file back, considering his words. 

She then looked at him, squinting her eyes at him and he let his shoulders fall, pouting. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled, looking away “Whatever fine, you can. I’ll let you know. But can I please do my work? You’ve distracted me long enough” she said and Lucifer smiled again, sitting straight “Oh dear, you let me distract you, not my fault” he said and she glared at him, hitting his arm with the file. 

——

This is unbelievable. It's actually happening. How did she get into this situation? 

Chloe was on her couch, dressed up and ready for the family gathering. Lucifer was on his way to pick her up. He promised to get a more boring car to play the part, knowing Dan would never have a corvette like Lucifer’s. She appreciated the attention to details, hearing him say yet again “The Devil’s in the details”. 

The detective stood up, walking up to a mirror she had in the living room and looking at her makeup one last time. “Maybe this lipstick doesn't match-” she started when she heard a car park in her driveway and then honked. She quickly gathered her belongings and rushed to the door, making sure she had everything and went outside, locking the doors and walking up to a black sedan with Lucifer inside. 

To her surprise, he actually toned his style a bit down, only wearing a buttoned up shirt and jeans. Who would've known he would actually dress like that for a small favor. He wanted to get out of the car, probably going to open the passenger's door for her but she did it herself, getting in the car and buckling up. 

“You look wonderful, Detective” Lucifer complimented, looking at her up and down. Chloe smiled a bit and sighed “Thanks, you look.. different” she said and glanced over at him, wanting to laugh at him for leaving a few buttons undone. Of course he did. 

“Thank you! I thought if I wore a simpler shirt but I couldn't physically do that to myself” he said dramatically and it made her laugh, shaking her head “Yeah yeah, of course. Lets go? We’re kinda running late” she said and Lucifer nodded, changing the gears and driving off.

It then hit her. Would this count as a date?? It had almost every category down. 

-Plan a event  
-Pick her up  
-Dress nicely (at least her)  
-In the evening  
-Compliments and flirting

Her face flushed, looking away at the road as she thought it of it through. Maybe he wouldn't count it as a date. It technically isn't. And, he doesn't seem the type to even do dates. She should be fine.

“Detective, I’d like to ask one thing” Lucifer started and Chloe panicked “It’s not a date!” She exclaimed and Lucifer looked at her briefly in shock before looking back at the road and laughed “That’s not what I was gonna ask, I can plan that for a later date. But, should I be worried about your family?” He asked. Chloe decided to leave that one comment to argue later and looked at him confused “Worried? Why?” She asked.

“Well.. as you know. Me and.. my siblings at least, don’t get along too well. And, I’m not very good at family questions. What should I answer if one of your uncles asks what I do for a living? I cannot lie” he asked, gripping the steering wheel a bit and letting go. Chloe noticed, he was tense. She never thought she’d see him worry over such stupid things. Was family a touchy subject for him? If so, she started to feel bad for even making him do this. 

“Lucifer- if you’re uncomfortable I can just say you couldn't make it. Or well- Dan.” Chloe said, putting her hand on his knee. Lucifer’s eyes dropped to her hand for a split second and then back on the road, a soft genuine smile on his face. 

“No no, I want to go through with this. But I want to make sure our information match” he said. Chloe looked at him and took her hand back, thinking “Well, just give vague information. Don’t give too many details. I’m sure they don’t care about details. And if they do keep asking just change the subject, you’re good at that” She said and they both laughed. “They’re all… nice. But too judgmental. I mean, I’m sure I’ll be the topic of humiliation for years for wearing this stupid thing” she added, moving her hands in front of her emphasizing her dress. Lucifer stopped on a streetlight and looked at Chloe, once again up and down. 

“Dear, I can assure you that if they dare to actually believe your gorgeous dress is atrocious it really just means they have no taste in fashion whatsoever.” He said, making Chloe smile and thank him in a whisper. “Besides, I’m sure everyone will talk about how they sure remembered Dan being shorter and uglier” he added and Chloe laughed “Well, none of them went to my wedding so they haven't really actually met Dan” she said and played with her hair anxiously.

“They didn't? I don't get it” he asked, starting to drive again when the light turned green. “Yeah we went by the judge. We had a big case at the moment and couldn't afford to actually plan something big. Kinda sucked cuz I didn't get to wear a dress” Chloe said, looked down. Lucifer could tell that upset her. He didn't even need to look at her to know.

“I’m sure when you marry again, if you do, you’ll wear the prettiest dress” he said, turning to her with an assuring smile and back at the street. She wanted to thank him again, maybe say something else but they had arrived. “Aaand, we’re here. Are you ready?” Lucifer asked, unbuckling himself and putting his hand on the car handle. She was still smiling at him when she realized and stopped him from getting out “Wait!” She held his arm. He turned back to her and looked confused.

She stared back and forgot what she had to say for a solid minute before she snapped back “Don’t call me detective in there. They’ll think something is off. And- uh.. no pet names. Dan was too proper for pet names. Unless you count ‘ma’am’ as a pet name-” she started stammering and Lucifer chuckled, nodding “Very well, no pet names, no detective. All good.” He said and Chloe sighed, nodding and letting go to go outside. 

Once they both were outside they walked to the front door, not close to each other at all until Chloe saw some couples holding hands as they entered. She realized and quickly grabbed his arm, taking his hand and wrapping it around her waist. The devil smirked and she gently hit his chest “Behave!” She whisper-yelled and Lucifer tried to hide his mischievous smile, holding her waist gently yet firmly. 

The two entered the house, seeing how full it was of older people all laughing and talking in groups. Some kids running around with a background voice yelling at them to stay still. They were greeted by Penelope, the woman gasping when she saw Lucifer instead of Dan.

Chloe let go of Lucifer to take Penelope to a side, Lucifer following behind. “Ok listen- I couldn't convince Dan to come so please just pretend this is Dan?” Chloe told her mom and Penelope looked at Lucifer “Oh but what an upgrade, dear. I feel a lot more relaxed with this handsome man here” she said and grabbed Lucifer’s bicep. Lucifer looked down at her hands and then at her with a smirk, opening his mouth to speak but Chloe interrupted “That’s really nice, but we have to get going.” Chloe said quickly and pushed her hand away, grabbing Lucifer and pulling him to the kitchen with her. He let her guide him, not really minding her possessiveness from back there. 

“De- Chloe, I would've loved to sit and chat with your mother” Lucifer said and Chloe laughed, glaring at him and taking his hand, holding it. But not intertwining her hand with his. “Of course you would've. Not letting you take the chance” she said and walked around the kitchen to see if there were any snacks, but also to have a nice view of the backyard where his aunts and uncles must be. 

“Why not? Afraid I’ll ask about your teenage days?” He asked and Chloe stopped to look at him, eyeing him “Which of course I haven't thought of asking” he added and Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling. 

“Would you look at that! If it isn't my favorite niece” a woman said, walking over to Chloe. She let go of Lucifer’s hand and for probably the third time this night, he sighed upset, wanting to hold her for longer than a few seconds and then get interrupted. “Aunt Cassy! Hi” she said, a small smile on her face showing she doesn't fully trust this woman but she wanted to seem nice. Lucifer could tell, he had learned so many of her mannerisms over the months of working together. 

“And who is this? Is this your husband?” Cassy asked, which made Lucifer raise an eyebrow. He strangely liked the label, it sure was a new one. Chloe stuttered a bit and laughed “Y-Yeah! This is Dan, Dan, Cassy” she introduced the two. Lucifer tried his best to hold in him correcting his detective and saying his name was actually Lucifer. He stretched out his hand and Cassy gracefully took it, shaking it gently and looking at him deeply. “Your mother said you were average looking but you are heaven sent!” Cassy said and Lucifer’s eye twitched, which Chloe realized and she chuckled, changing the subject. 

“Um- We’re gonna go greet the others, we’ll be back” Chloe said and took Lucifer’s hand, walking off. Lucifer let out a breath he had been holding onto and chuckled a bit “I said this would be easy but that was quite the low blow there” Lucifer said and Chloe laughed “Yeah I could tell. You almost flipped a table there” she said jokingly and Lucifer looked at him while she smiled, starring a bit too fondly. 

Hours passed and they had introduced Dan aka Lucifer to everyone they could see. Everyone said the same thing, commented on Lucifer’s looks and how nice Chloe had dressed up. It was all appearances to her family, that's all that mattered. Which is why she hadn't come to these in so long, something they would comment passive aggressively and Lucifer would catch up on it. 

At the moment they were sitting on a couch outside in the backyard, Chloe’s grandmother speaking about some family drama that had happened years before Chloe was even born. 

Lucifer had hesitated for a few minutes but he finally decided on doing it and rested his hand on her thigh, wanting to make their “relationship” a bit more believable. He stared at her for a moment to make sure it was ok with her and she looked back up at him, putting her own on top of his to reassure him it was completely ok with her. They both forgot about Chloe’s grandmother and muffled off every other noise as they stared at each other’s eyes that it took Penelope to call Chloe three times for her to snap out and come back to the world. 

“Chloe! May I take Lucifer with me? Your cousins want to meet him and have some boy time.” She said and Chloe’s hand gripped Lucifer’s. That scared her. They had managed the evening smoothly, having Chloe talk most of the time to prevent Lucifer from making any inappropriate comments or having him straight up confess it's all a lie. Lucifer stared at her and he saw her gulp, breathing uneasily. 

Lucifer brought up his other hand and placed it on top of hers, looking at her calmly “I’ll be alright. I’ll do what you told me and avoid any conversation that needs more than one explanation” he said and stood up. Chloe didn't let go of his hand until he had walked far enough, him turning back to her and then looking at Penelope as she guided him inside. 

Chloe felt her stomach turn sideways, her leg starting to bounce softly as her grandma kept talking as if nothing even happened in front of her. 

When Lucifer arrived where Chloe’s cousins where, he saw three men sitting on a couch all watching TV. They were arguing about what was on TV, saying to change it or to keep it. Lucifer coughed softly to bring the attention and all of them looked at each other and then up at him. “Dan Espinoza, isn't it? Nice to finally meet you, man” one of the guys said, standing up to shake Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer gladly shook it back and didn't agree nor disagree to the name, only smiling softly. “So what's up? Having a good time?” Another asked, making Lucifer ease up a bit with a question he can actually answer. “Why yes, actually. Quite the nice little get up” he said and they all gasped “Yooo! Your accent bro, where is it from?” A tall guy stood up. “It sounds fancy, where did you and Chlo meet?” The initial one asked, Lucifer glanced between them “Well- uh. We met in the LAPD. And the accent’s british.” He answered and they all nodded, impressed. “You don't look like a cop” one of the guys commented, a bit skeptical. “Well I’m not a cop” he started and then realized, chuckling a bit “I am actually a detective” he fixed and they made understanding noises. “Could we uh, take this to the kitchen? Perhaps there is something to drink, I’m quite thirsty” he suggested and they all complied, guiding him over. 

“So Chloe, tell us more about your hubby” Chloe’s star aunt spoke, the one Penelope wasn't in good terms with before but now was. “Well-” she started and then saw Lucifer in the kitchen, looking back at her to see if she could see him. When their eyes met, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up, making her know he had everything under control. That made her relax a bit and be more confident with her answers now.

“Well as you all know, he’s a detective as well and uh, he’s very hardworking.” She said that last statement bit too bittersweet. “He seems so charming and lovely. I wonder how you managed to get such a handsome man to marry you” her aunt said. Chloe knew she was attacking her lowkey but she went along with it “Yeah, he’s amazing..” she said and looked at Lucifer, who was chugging a cup of probably alcohol while she could hear her cousins cheering. She smiled fondly and looked down at her hands “He’s always there for me and always has my back. Sometimes he can be a headache and so exhausting but it’s worth it. He’s worth it” she said and Penelope melted and fake sobbed “Oh my god, you two are the cutest!!!” Her aunt said, hugging Chloe “I’m so happy you found your soulmate” she said, it sounded so genuine it confused Chloe. But also, when she spoke about ‘Dan’ she was thinking of Lucifer. What did this mean?! “I-I should check up on him, can’t take my eyes off him before he causes some trouble” she said, hurriedly standing up and walking inside. Her grandmother, mother and aunts all giggling at how in love Chloe was. 

When she walked into the kitchen Lucifer was laughing at something her cousin said, seeing that what he had been drinking was actually beer. She has never, in her entire life, thought she’d ever see Lucifer thinking anything but whiskey. She liked the sight of Lucifer actually having fun on his own. Though as soon as they realized Chloe was there, her cousins stopped their laughter, whatever topic that was probably being inappropriate and thinking Chloe would scold them. But Lucifer’s smile only grew bigger when he saw Chloe standing there. She reached out and moved her fingers for him to know she wanted him to come over. He walked over and took her hand. They all whispered stuff to each other and Chloe stared at Lucifer throw away the cup and sigh.

“Oh, dad, you saved me. I had to drink beer because apparently someone shared that Dan was a huge beer fan and they figured I’d like it” he said and dramatically placed his hand on his chest “I’m so sorry whiskey, love”. Chloe laughed and sat down on the dining table. The dining room was closed off, a sliding wooden door and wall keeping it from the outside. Lucifer sat next to her and placed his hands on the table, looking at Chloe. 

“Lucifer I-”  
“Chloe listen-” 

They spoke in sync. They then looked at each other and tried to let the other speak first. Chloe brought her hand up and laughed a bit, looking down and then up again at Lucifer. 

“Thank you. For being here and doing this. For doing such an amazing job” she said and Lucifer smiled, nodding softly “Of course.. and.. I.. well-” he started and Chloe understood, putting her hand on top of his. Once again he looked at her hand and then back at her. They stared into each other's eyes and she realized she started leaning in. 

Lucifer got shocked, looking at her in disbelief and sort of untrusting. “Chloe I…” he whispered and Chloe shook her head before she leaned closer, closing her eyes. Lucifer hurriedly looked at every feature in her face, alarmed a bit scared that Chloe would do something she’d later regret and call it a mistake. But his worries washed off when her hand moved to his cheek and pulled him closer. 

His eyes closed, their lips almost touching when suddenly a kid burst into the room and ran around the table, another kid following behind and loud giggles erupting with another loud voice of a woman calling the two over. Chloe snapped out, leaning back and gasping. Lucifer stayed still, not knowing if he should remove her hand or leave it there. Chloe noticed and took her hand back, looking down and coughed slightly. Lucifer looked at her in shock but also in pain, he cursed under his breath for not stopping her in the first place. For wanting her to succeed. Of course he would've loved it. But he knew Chloe would later regret it and it would hurt more for her to tell him to forget about it than it not happening at all. 

“Um.. so what did you guys talk about” Chloe asked, fiddling with her skirt. Lucifer smiled and sighed, straightening himself on the seat and turning more to her. “Well, they asked about how we met, my job and what sports I like. I managed to curve a few questions and answer them as vaguely as possible by making them believe they know me more than you do” he said and laughed, making Chloe chuckle. She was nervous. She had just tried to kiss him, and got upset when she got interrupted. What got over her?! Is it the room? Is it the way he stares at her? Is it because of the way she basically confessed she doesn't only see him as her work partner but much more to her aunt and mother? And well grandma but who knows if she heard. She almost KISSED him. LUCIFER! 

Lucifer noticed her head was spinning, seeing her gaze was locked on his stomach but obviously not from actually staring at him but from being spaced out. Lucifer leaned down a bit to meet her gaze and softly placed his hand on her knee “Are you alright, Chloe?” He asked and she snapped out of it, looking at him. “Yeah! Yeah, I am. I’m just thinking..” she said and Lucifer nodded “I understand. I get it, really. I’m sure it was for the best” he said and Chloe frowned “Wait what's for the best?” 

“The kiss? I’m sure it was best it didn't happen” he said Chloe’s heart broke. “You.. didn't want it to happen?” She asked, her voice breaking a bit. He realized and shook his head “What? No, of course I wanted it to happen! Hell, I’ve wanted it after our first time but- I just know you’d regret it” he tried to explain himself and she frowned, a bit offended “Why would I regret it? Because I can't choose what I do, is that it?” She asked and stood up.

Lucifer cursed and shook his head again, reaching to take her hands but her backing away. Lucifer sighed “No, that's not what I mean. It’s just.. everytime we try to get close you call it a mistake or say you regret doing it and I cannot handle that…” he said and looked away. Chloe crossed her arms “Yeah, only because you run away as soon as I get serious! You literally married someone to avoid me!” She said and Lucifer looked at her, a bit mad. This shocked Chloe. Had she hit a nerve? 

“Chloe.” He spoke and Chloe gasped lightly “I.. I only did that to give you free will.” He said and sighed. Chloe made a ‘what the fuck’ face “By that I mean that I thought that what we had wasn't real. It never feels like it. Not because I think you fake it but because it feels too unreal. I mean- You? With me?” He said and Chloe kind of understood even though it wasn't entirely what he meant she still understood. “You worry about me being with you? Are you serious? You’re Lucifer!” Chloe argued and Lucifer stood up “Exactly!! If anything this whole thing has taught me is that you like simple things. Your family is a little mean and can be judgmental but they all at the end of the day love you. For who you are, no matter what. I don't know what that feels like!” Lucifer said, his last words catching him off guard. He just said that. Out loud. 

Chloe was shocked too, looking at him with a painful look. He had been struggling since the beginning and she didn't care to ask if he was ok further than his “yeah yeah im fine”. 

“I.. I need a minute..” he whispered, feeling bad for raising his voice and needing a moment to recollect his emotions. He let himself be too vulnerable around her. Chloe wanted to stop him and assure him it's fine, but she let him go. Seeing him walk out to the front door. 

A few minutes passed and Lucifer had been sitting on the front house’s curve. Looking out at the stars that were now nicely visible. Chloe softly walked up behind him and sat next to him, crossing her legs and scooting closer to him. 

“Hey..” she said softly, Lucifer acknowledging her presence with a hum. Chloe took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m sorry for what happened back there.. I know it’s a lot to.. deal with family topics. And I’m so happy that you even complied to do this despite your issues with your own family” Chloe gently spoke up, having thought of this before coming to him. “And.. having you here made me realize that you really do care. And that you’d do pretty much anything to help, even if I know you’ll probably want something in return” she added and chuckled a bit, hearing him chuckle back. “Point is-” she started and Lucifer finally turned to her, she saw his cheeks had dry tears but his eyes were glistening from new ones now. That made her gasp. Lucifer shifted so his body was towards her and he put his hands on his thighs, looking down.

“I’m sorry too. I have been such a pain in the ass, I know. I realized late that it was affecting you. And I also realized just now that the things I do, I do them thinking I’m helping or giving you the right to choose but in reality I’m choosing for you. And for that I apologize. I thought marrying Candy would stop you from getting too close to me because I thought you deserved better. But I didn't even give you an explanation and that was probably worse than just telling you how I truly feel” Lucifer ranted, smiling a bit awkwardly since this was a topic he, never in a million years, thought he’d be talking about. 

Chloe listened closely, smiling widely as she nodded to let him know she was listening. “Chloe, I.. I really liked this evening. Despite all the obstacles and little scares. And I’m sorry I can't be the boring Daniel everyone thinks I am” he said, looking up at her and his heart melting at the sight of her smile.

It was pretty dark out but the house had a nice lamp up front that gave them just enough light and just enough of the perfect side to make Chloe look just as beautiful as ever. 

Chloe placed her hand on his thigh and leaned in “And I have just the perfect idea” she said and Lucifer looked at her with curiosity “And what is that?” He asked and Chloe smiled. “Come on, let’s go inside”. Chloe said and stood up, Lucifer following. She quickly cupped his cheeks and cleaned the dried off tears from before and guided him inside. 

——

The two partners were now on their way back home to Chloe’s. Both were laughing, Lucifer having a hard time to control it so he doesn't crash the car. 

“I still can't get your aunt’s face off my head” Lucifer said and Chloe nodded “Yeah, she was so shocked!!” She exclaimed and then started to quote her aunt “What do you mean this isn't Daniel! Who is then. Are you two even married? Is he an actor?”

They laughed.

As soon as Lucifer and Chloe had walked in, Lucifer grabbed a crystal glass and hit it softly with his ring to make everyone pay attention. Chloe coughed a bit and proudly announced that Lucifer wasn't Dan, and that his real name was Lucifer. 

Everyone was shocked by this, not understanding why she had lied. She then had a full speech about how judgmental they can be, and how she had actually divorced the real Dan a while ago because of how she felt. 

“I knew from the beginning it was wrong to lie about it, to not even bring the real Dan. To make Lucifer come to an event like this when the family topic can be so exhausting for him. But something in me told me ‘would it really be a bad idea?’. And so I went with it. And I’m glad I did.”

And then, to Lucifer's surprise, she had announced that regardless of that, she still was happy everyone was so nice to Lucifer. Because they’d probably see him more often in the future. Lucifer didn't really understand what she meant by that but smiled to show he supported the statement anyways. After more talking or well, Chloe scolding her family members and apologizing for scolding them and lying, they were off. 

If anything, the party had helped the two realize things they probably had been lying to themselves or that they didn't even consider before. Chloe needed and wanted to explore Lucifer’s feelings more. What more was he worried about regarding their relationship? What else does he overthink when they are too close? Will this actually help their bond or will he run away again?

The detective looked at her driver, seeing him still chuckling slightly from their moment of laughter. She started to think about what it would be to actually go to things like these with him, to actually introduce him as her actual husband. Chloe then caught herself and looked away. ‘What is wrong with me?’

“I wonder if your cousins are now wondering if my real job is at the precinct or if they'll find their way into my club” Lucifer spoke up. Chloe turned to him again and smiled, nodding. “Yeah.. I mean you do work with me so it’s not that far from the truth” She said and tiredly pulled her hair to the side. Lucifer had spared a quick glance towards her and his lips curved into a smile. 

Now it was Lucifer’s turn to think about it. He had never really thought of marriage to be a thing he’d ever consider. At least not seriously. When he married Candy, he was doing it thinking about Chloe. Thinking how he was ‘helping’ her. He didn't actually fall in love, go on a honeymoon, make a big event with well dressed family members. He was now considering what that would look like. He remembered how he joked that Chloe one day might be able to wear the dress. But what if it was for him? ‘Hah.. silly me. No way in dad’s name he’d let me reach that level of peace’ he thought. But that made him think about it further. As Linda would ask “what do you mean by level of peace? Is Chloe truly who gives you peace?” 

“Hey, Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice came through him, making him snap out of his thoughts. “Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought.” The devil excused himself. Chloe tilted her head slightly and reached out “You ok?” She asked and Lucifer stared into her face. There were things he wanted to do, but knew it wasn't the time. He smiled and looked away slowly “Yes, of course.” He said and parked in Chloe’s house. “We’re here.”

Chloe started grabbing her stuff and turned to Lucifer again. She bit her lip as she hesitated to speak up again. She then shook her head and did it anyway. “Hey, you can come in with me if you want” Chloe suggested, placing her hand on the door handle. Lucifer looked back at her and he fondly smiled, as if she had just read his mind. “I’d love to” he answered. Chloe smiled to that and nodded, walking out of the car and walking to her door to unlock it. 

Lucifer turned the car off and followed Chloe inside her home. He was used to being inside so much he just comfortably walked around and stood by the kitchen. Chloe was taking off her heels while standing while Lucifer looked around her cabinets. 

“What are you looking for?” Chloe asked, leaving her heels on a corner of the floor and taking off some bracelets she had on. “Oh, I’m looking for your wine glasses” he said and found them, making a soft ‘ah’ noise and getting them out. Chloe smiled and let him do it, grabbing most of her stuff and walking to her room to leave them there while Lucifer opened a wine bottle Chloe had and poured them some wine. The least they could do was chat, since he knew they weren't about to do anything else. 

When Chloe walked back in, Lucifer had walked around the kitchen island and was leaning on it, holding two glasses of wine and swirling his own as he waited for Chloe. Chloe smiled at him, staring from a few steps away. He looked up at her and smiled back, extending his hand where her glass was, offering it to her. 

“Oh! Actually, hold on. I think I forgot something” Lucifer said and turned around to place the glasses on the counter when he heard steps coming towards him. When he turned back again, Chloe had grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down, a small “what-” coming out of Lucifer before their lips connected. Lucifer’s shock quickly washed away as he melted and relaxed, his hands slowly dropping to her hips and pulling her closer. 

Chloe broke the kiss and stared up at him, seeing how dazed he looked with his eyes slowly opening and staring back at hers. “Never mind this is much better” he whispered, Chloe chuckling and leaning in again but only to take her wine glass and step back. “Thank you” she said, taking a sip and walking over to her couch. Lucifer probably stood there watching Chloe walk out of being too lost in the moment when he finally snapped back and grabbed his own glass and followed her. 

He sat next to her and was basically just staring at her, not understanding what just happened and why she was so casual about it. If anything it left quite the spell on him and he felt like his focus was only her, he couldn't think or stare at anything else in the room. Chloe noticed and she looked at him. “What?” She asked and Lucifer scoffed playfully “Wondering what just happened and hoping it’ll happen again” 

Chloe tried not to laugh and look away, sipping her wine and feeling his eyes on her burning her skin. She then looked back, rolling her eyes and leaning close, Lucifer obviously liking it and his eyes dropping to her lips almost immediately. Chloe sighed and decided to scoot closer rather than just lean, making him shift and make it so they were facing each other entirely.

“Listen.. today was.. a bit illuminating” Chloe started, making Lucifer tilt his head in question “I don't know.. just.. you took this so seriously and were willing to go the extra mile. And I really appreciated it. You kept claiming you didn't really want anything in return, despite popular belief, and that also meant a lot. It’s probably the bare minimum and its nothing but it still was more than anyone has done before, which I thought was a lot more charming than anything you’ve done since we met” Chloe ranted, Lucifer listening closely and nodding, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. 

“What I want to say is, today made me realize that maybe I should go for it. I’m sure you’re not… the dating type. But… would you try? For me?” Chloe finished off, looking at him a bit nervously. She knew she was asking something big, something he probably wasn't expecting. And truly, he wasn't. He was expecting her to say the kiss was nothing or that she’s just drunk and it doesn't mean anything. Chloe could see Lucifer had stiffen a bit, but his face didn't look like he was awkward, he was considering. His eyes lowered and he stared at his glass. Thinking. 

“Well… I have been thinking about well.. what all of this means. It felt nice calling your name so casually. Being introduced around as someone more meaningful than just your work partner. I liked sitting closely with you and just listening to whatever your grandmother had to say. I liked when I would feel you staring and just whenI looked, you’d turn away, to then meet my gaze again. But… it feels too nice.” He said, putting down his glass and taking a shaky deep breath. “I’m just not sure if I’m really worth this much happiness” he finished. Chloe frowned and took his hands, staring at him.

“Of course you do, Lucifer. Everyone does. It doesn't matter how… tough your past may be, everyone deserves love” Chloe said, seeing him look away, not facing her. “I know, Chloe, but…” he turned back to her “When it comes to the things I’ve done.. you.. deserve better. Better than me. I would be honored-” he started and Chloe covered his mouth, glaring at him.

“Stop. Stop talking. You ARE worth it. I don't care about what I deserve, what about what you deserve?” She asked, removing her hand. Lucifer scoffed “What I deserve? I deserve nothing but pain, it’s all I get. I wouldn't want to.. start something and actually think everything will be alright and then accidentally drag you into some personal mess and lose you” he said, his voice starting to shake and eyes beginning to glisten.

Chloe frowned again and shook her head, cupping his face “Lucifer, I can assure you, that no matter what trouble you get into I’ll be there. You’ve always got my back, you always do your best to be there for me. You sacrifice so much for me, I mean example? Today! You’re a good man, an amazing one. I know you’ve got some stuff to work through, but stop worrying about what I deserve and what I could get into and start thinking about you. Let me repay you, let me be there for you at least once. I know it's hard for you to open up, I know you hate being vulnerable, but maybe the reason you can't move forward it's because of that very same reason. You need to learn to forgive yourself”

It went silent.

Chloe's eyes were fixated on his, his on hers. Tears began cascading down Lucifer’s face, making Chloe’s eyes to tear up along with him. He then gently pulled her into an embrace, sniffing and soft coughs coming out of the man. Chloe hugged him back tightly, softly caressing his back as he shoved his face on her shoulder. “Thank you so much” Lucifer’s voice was a bit muffled. “I don't know how or what I did to find someone like you” he said, remembering then the whole miracle thing “Oh never mind I know” he said and chuckled, Chloe chuckled too and laid her cheek on top of his head. 

That was until a door opened and someone started running towards the sofa, making them both quickly break the embrace and look around. Lucifer quickly started drying his tears and Chloe was looking at him to make sure he was ok when someone jumped on top of them and hugged Chloe.

“Hey Trix, what are you doing up?” Chloe asked, seeing her daughter and laughing a bit. Trixie looked up happily “I woke up to go to the bathroom and heard talking!” She said and then stood up, looking at the two with both her fists on her hips “How was the date?” 

The two looked at each other and then back at Trixie. They both started speaking at the same time “No we weren't–” “oh it wasn't a date–” “it was just a uh–” “um–” “a gathering just that we weren't alone–” “yeah yeah exactly–” they both laughed as they spoke and Trixie just stared at them, shaking her head. “Alright, whatever you say. Go back to whatever you guys were doing” the girl said and ran off to the bathroom, leaving the two idiots in love to look at each other and burst into laughter yet again. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s onto us” Lucifer said and Chloe giggled “No, yeah I’m sure she has known for a long time” she said and Lucifer sighed. “But uh.. touching on the subject again.. I’m still quite unsure of what I deserve. It'll take some time to heal but I want to heal, so that must count for something. And, I want to try. If you will have me” he said, looking at Chloe and taking her hand. Chloe put her other hand on top of his and she looked at him with a smile “Baby steps, but I’m glad you're willing to try.” 

“Right!” Lucifer said and was starting to stand up. Chloe was confused. “Oh- Are you leaving?” She asked and Lucifer looked back at her “Why yes, dear, you and I have work tomorrow and by the looks of it your body is starting to shut down on its own.” Lucifer spoke and smiled at her, and he was right. Chloe had been struggling all this time to keep her eyes open to stay with Lucifer but she clearly was on the verge of falling asleep. 

“Ok, ok.. you win” Chloe said and yawned, standing up and walking Lucifer to the door. “But.. will we be ok after this? Please don't run away” Chloe said as she opened the door and Lucifer walked through it, standing outside “I will not. I’m hoping I get to tease you at work about it” he said and smirked, reaching out to boop her nose but Chloe hiding behind the door laughing.

“Go home, I’ll see you tomorrow” Chloe said peakinh back from behind the door and Lucifer nodded, giving her one last glance before starting to walk off. Chloe watched him and tapped her fingers on the door for a few seconds before she ran out, stopping him to give him one last hug. 

Lucifer did a small ‘oof’ and chuckled, hugging her back. “Sorry, I just feel huggable right now” Chloe said and Lucifer moved some strands of hair behind her ear “I hope you’re always feeling huggable” he said, leaning down to put his chin on her head. Chloe smiled at that.

Tomorrow will be a good day. Things were looking well for the two. Now all that was needed was for them to work through their issues, but this time, together. 

Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!! Leave some comments with your thoughts!


End file.
